Life After You
by Miraclesacure
Summary: This story picks up following the interaction with the Volturi. Renesmee's life is the heart and soul of this story.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. Thanks.

**Disclaimer Dos:** I am just putting this out to see how people react.

**Life After You**

The life drained from my veins as I lay on the burning asphalt. I didn't want to remember the last two years. The pain from the heat on my back helped steer my attention away from the thoughts. _Why did things have to end this way? Why couldn't he just let me go? _

I forced myself to get up and noticed a decent sized crowd had gathered to stare at me. "What are you looking at? This isn't some kind of freak show!" I screamed at them. I little girl towards the front dropped her ice cream and began to cry giant sobs. _Ha!_ I thought to myself. I never used to be so cynical. He made me this way. The more I pushed him away, the tighter he held on.

The crowd began to dissipate as I finished my internal monologue. I decided that I should go and find somewhere else to continue my masochistic hobbies. I was drawing too much attention to myself here. My mother had forced me out of her life. My parents had separated a year ago, my brother didn't talk to me, and I was out on my own.

I am 18 years old. I have only a few possessions and I live in a tiny decrepit apartment on the edge of the city. All I could do was run from my problems when everything blew up. I had spent the last three months going from guy to guy trying to kill the guilt that only seemed to accumulate.

In my tiny apartment I kept no photographs, paintings, and letters, nothing that could tie me back to anyone. They all burned with my memories of him. Mom told me to get as far away from him as I could without anyone knowing. So I moved to New York and spent the last six months in the Bronx creating a new me. I colored my once chestnut brown hair black and wore colored contacts to change my hazel eyes to dark brown. I always wore my hair away from my face. My wardrobe transformed from shorts and tanks, to jeans and sweatshirts to cover the scars and the muscles that nothing else could hide.

I kept no landline, just a cell phone with some emergency numbers. I had no one to call and gave no one a reason to call me. I lived alone for a reason; I could pick up and go whenever it was necessary.

**Please review. All reviews will be considered equally. I will be updating as soon as I have time. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I am not this woman you know as Stephanie Meyer.

I had grown up in a rich family in Washington State. My mother was a human, and my father a vampire. That was before I came along. Shortly after my mother married, she became pregnant with me. Since I was of mixed blood, I slowly killed her mortal body. She continued to suffer through the pain that almost cost her her life, until my grandpa discovered I needed to drink human blood in order to survive and not feed off of her feeble body. She began a miraculous recovery until it was time for me to grace the world with my presence. My mother died delivering me, yet became immortal from the bloodsucking transformation my father performed. She too became an immortal, a vampire.

I was born to Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen. I am Renesmee Cullen, and this is my story.

**I know this chapter is short, but I needed to get the intro out there before I could really get deep into the story. As always, please review and comment. Thanks!**


	3. Alex

**Disclaimer: I am a poor college student, which means, I cannot possibly be this 'Stephanie Meyer' woman we all know. :)**

**Disclaimer Dos:**** I love the Spanish Language and I may end up incorporating it eventually into the story. Don't worry, I will translate. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it.**

I woke up in the morning with a bit of resentment eating away at my soul. I couldn't really tell where it was coming from, but I knew that it probably had to do with my parents. After all I was the one who caused them to split up. Well, as best as two vampires with a daughter and adopted son could.

I had moved to the Bronx to forget about them, but I thought about them every day. I began working at Toni's Diner on 3rd and Johnson so I could make rent. Once the owner discovered I had talent in cooking I was forced to stop serving tables. I sat in the back and cooked mediocre food with expired ingredients for $6.75 an hour. So much for tips.

….

The best way to describe Alex, my adopted brother, was as a do-nothing child. He never went out of his way to do anything. He enjoyed sitting around and being catered to. He had no special talents, and never really did anything for himself. Never really had to because Mom adored him; Edward was indifferent but never told her. If Bella loved something, then so did Dad. Alex absorbed every drop of the richness life had to offer him; the Cullen's money of course. He was given everything when he moved here. In my life at least, I had to earn many of the things I received and never let the family waste money unnecessarily. In the end it came down to Rosalie spoiling him because he was a vampire. She always said, "If I could have ever had a son, I would have wanted him to be like you," born to be a vampire; full of immortal life, pure, royal blood. And I, well I, was only half blood.

Alex was adopted after being transformed into a vampire when he was 16, and still maintained the immaturity he flaunted in his previous, mortal life. Our coven first met him when we had gathered before the Volturi conflict. He came with the Romanians but did not stay for more than a day. His father made him leave because he was too young; a newborn with no special abilities. After the conflict with the Volturi was resolved his father returned to Romania. The Volturi captured his father and murdered him for breaking a major rule. He shared his secret with a human friend and the word spread.

Alex was left alone to be taught but the remaining members of his coven. When his immortal powers began to grow he was cast out. When Carlisle discovered his exiled remains, he brought him to us. The family pushed him to learn English and attend American high school. Bella insisted that she adopt him and make him an official part of the family. Dad of course complied because he could never say no to her. He moved into the house after only a short discussion between the members of the family. Carlisle felt like he was responsible for him now after he rescued him in Europe. The poor boy had no family, no money and no home.

…

Once I had learned about other half mortals mom didn't really try to talk about serious topics with me anymore. My ability grew stronger daily and never failed me. The rest of the family used it to their advantage when they know they might forget something. Though it rarely happened, it was nice to have a purpose within the family. Bella began to start focusing all of her attention on Alex and it didn't take me long to become frustrated.

On a Saturday afternoon I found my mother sitting in the living room watching Embry drumming away as usual. I rushed over to her side and placed my hand on her cheek. She froze in place and stared in horror as she watched my memories. The point of the experience was for her to realize how much she was driving our family apart. Until that moment I had believed that she did not know what the effects of her actions had caused. After I removed my hand from her cheek she simply stood up and left the room. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for the shock value to wear off.

When I finally got up to walk into the kitchen, Alice had found her way over to me with the glazed look in her eyes like she had just had a vision. She grabbed me by the arm and sat me down at the kitchen counter. Jasper floated into the room as if he had been summoned without words being spoken. He knew something was wrong just by the feel of the room and it frustrated the hell out of me most of the time. Jasper started the interrogation before I could give my two cents.

"Ness what's wrong, and don't lie to me or I will have you dad come down here." I knew there was no way around it. I had to tell them. Even though Jasper and Alice where technically my aunt and uncle, the still carried themselves and behaved like they were my much older siblings. I didn't really know how to start. Bella was their friend. They had basically accepted her into the family with open arms when Edward brought her back. Jasper was apprehensive at first, but he had gotten used to her. Now that she was one of them there was no tension between them. Alice was her good friend; helped her through everything even if it meant taking her straight to the Volturi. She had saved my life.

I must have been thinking to myself for a long time because my dad walked into the room.

"Nessie what is going on," he questioned even though he probably had spent the last five minutes reading my thoughts.

"Dad I can't talk about this while you are here and especially when you are reading my thoughts," I muttered. He just remained where he was standing and I know that he wasn't planning on going anywhere soon.

"You're right Nessie, I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on," he demanded.

"Well I am upset because Alex is completely messing up this family," I paused to check their expressions. Jasper's was of understanding, Alice's was of confusion, and Dad's was of complete horror. "I just showed her how I have been seeing this whole thing playing out. She just watched, then got up and walked away without saying a word. She won't talk to me about and I am so sick of it. I know it might sound selfish, but I am HER daughter. Her flesh and blood," I let the last words sink in for dramatic effect. Something flashed across Jasper's eyes.

I continued, "Then Alex came into the picture and you two," I said pointing at Jasper and Alice, "have been raising me ever since. She ignores me and dedicates all of her time to him. I don't understand how the woman how gave up her mortal life for me could all of the sudden pretend I don't exist," I proclaimed, choking back the tears. I sat down on the cold tile floor a gathered my legs up to my chest. Knowing I was the only one in the room who could cry I just let it pour out. Alice squatted down and lifted my face from my knees.

"Ness, you know she still loves you. We all do. We just….." She trailed off. It was no use. She had seen it all herself too. All my words coincided with her thoughts. But because Alice was who she was, she had to try to find reasoning to prove what she had just said. Dad decided to help.

"Renesmee, your mother loves you very much. And like you said, she gave up her life for you. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't love you. Sweetheart, Alex just needs some extra attention right now so he can adapt to our way of life. I know she doesn't mean to neglect you like this baby. I know she can see the way you love spending time with Jasper and Alice. My guess is she figured you would be okay with the way things are since you spend most of your time with them," he finished.

Jasper had to finally stand up and tell Edward just how things were. "Listen Edward, we've only been spend even more time with Ness because of the way Bella is being. I can feel the way it hurts Ness. This can't keep going on. Whatever she feels, I do too, and right now it is like a hot blade through what used to be my heart. For the first time in a very long time, I felt mortal in the way that I felt because of Ness. We both know that very rarely happens Edward. I have been taking Renesmee out of the house to get her mind off Bella. You should see how strong she's getting. With Jacob gone back to La Push to see his Dad this isn't getting any easier," Jasper convinced. Dad just stared at me for a long time without saying a word. Finally, he nodded and left the kitchen.

"Ness we are not going anywhere. We are your family after all. You know that if you ever need anything we will always be here or a phone call away," Alice sweetly said. I got up and gave her a hug. I could see Jasper over her shoulder. He wore a huge smile that curled at the edges into a smirk.

"Looks like I need to call the dog back in," Jasper added to lighten the mood.

**Alrighty people I worked on this really hard to get it out to you in just three days. Since this one is much longer than the last two, I tried really hard to build some more characters in the story. I would really appreciate it if you would review it and give me some advice where you like to see this go. If I don't get at least three reviews I won't update for a LONG time. :P So PLEASE review. Hope you enjoyed! Once again, thanks for reading!**


	4. You're pretty crazy Mr Wolf

**Disclaimer****: Being sick still does not magically transform me into Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer Dos****: This starts in the past where the last chapter left off. I will catch up with Nessie's present day life later on. **

**Disclaimer Tres:I am sick so I plan on writing more. I have been really busy with my college classes so it has taken me a while to get this one out. Hope you like it and I would love it if you review since I worked really hard to get this out for you. Thanks!**

**Jasper's POV**

When I took over the father role for Renesmee I made sure she knew how to shoot the nine off a clock at 200 yards. I took Ness out on the overcast weekends or evenings to climb rocky cliff edges, snowboard, hike, and just to be outdoors for no reason at all. I would like to believe that we spent so much time together because we loved each other's company, but deep down I knew it was my sad way to get her away from her mother. While I waited for Jacob to return from La Push I tried my best to distract Renesmee. She needed him to calm her. Renesmee was never the same without Jacob around. It was as if life drained out of her when he was away. Even though I knew she would never complain about him being gone, she missed him. They, in themselves, were a miniature family inside our family. Renesmee was the best thing that ever happened to Jacob.

Jacob was ready to leave La Push immediately when I called and told him Ness was in trouble. I knew Billy was still really sick, but Jacob needed to come back.

"Yeah Jake, things are really starting to fall apart here. Bella is obsessing over Alex and Ness is about to do something we might all regret. She misses you," I stated. Even though Jake wasn't within 100 yards of me, it was as if I could feel the sinking feeling he had developed in the pit of his stomach. "I know you love Ness, and believe me, in the past 200 years I have never known a girl quite like her. She is strong-willed and you are the only person who can stop her from blowing up and destroying what is left of this family. Alice and I have taken over the role as her parents because Edward is too busy playing referee. I know your dad is sick, but you have to come home," I pleaded.

"Jasper, I will leave as soon as we hang up. I can fix this, I promise. I think you, me, Alice, and Ness need to get out of the house for a while. We need to talk when I get back. See you soon," He finished. I never really understood why he loved Bella so much before. I guess he assumed Renesmee was the next best thing when Bella decided to choose Edward, yet Renesmee turned out to be even better. He just didn't know it yet.

**Renesmee's POV**

I knew Jacob was back before I heard his car door shut in the driveway. The scent he gave off was unique to him only. Even though it was unmistakably wolf in origin, he had a sweet, musty, earthy tone to his scent. All of the other boys in the pack smelt like rotten flesh and unbathed wolf. No wonder why everyone turns away when they enter the room. My first instinct was to run to the door and leap into Jacob's arms, but I decided to hide in the shadows and try to listen to him talk to Jasper first.

"Billy is felling okay, he is still restricted to bed rest. He is getting irritable though. Even though he hasn't been able to walk for years, he still doesn't want to sit in bed all day. So stubborn," Jacob shared. The rest of the family had come into the living room to welcome Jacob back home.

Jasper laughed at Jake's last sentence, "Ha, I would have never guessed. I thought that you had just developed your own stubbornness from spending too much time with Sam." Jacob glared at Jasper and he stopped his little game right away. Jake then must have realized that I was missing because his attention shifted away from the family to search for me.

"Where is Ness?" Jacob asked rather frantically.

"She's hiding around the corner lover boy. Relax," Edward answered. I figured my little secret was up so I walked in to join the rest of the family. Jacob's face instantly lit up.

"Nessie! I have missed you so much!" Jacob couldn't contain his excitement. I ran over to him and he snatched me up, spinning me in a circle until I became dizzy.

"Jacob, put me down!" I pleaded.

"Never! I will never let you go!" Jacob screamed back. I decided kicking him was the best option. Even though he was solid muscle, he would still get the point. He set me down and I ran for it as fast as I could get out the open door. Jacob took it as a challenge and chased after me. I kept running through the woods, darting left and right dodging trees. Heavy steps sounded behind me and I knew he had phased and was gaining on me. The river was coming into view so I stepped back, jumped effortlessly, and landed on the other bank in a matter of seconds. Jacob didn't stop. He would chase me to the end of the earth and still keep going if I chose. Today sounded like a fun day to try.

I stopped in a clearing outside of La Push and I knew that Jacob recognized it immediately. It was the same place where his pack had always met before he separated and went off on his own.

"Ness, we shouldn't be here. Sam will know were here and come looking for me," he had phased back to human and was pleading for me to go.

"Don't be silly Jacob, we aren't doing anything wrong. Plus all your old friends love me. I am not in any danger here," I tried to convince him. He charged me, scooped me up, and ran back through the forest towards home.

Once we reached the field by my parent's house he set me down. We hunted for a few minutes and then went into my parent's house. It seemed empty. I remember it being very homey when we first moved here. They didn't spend much time here since Alex came around.

"Jacob, we should hang out here for a while. Mom and Dad aren't going to be back here anytime soon," I merely stated. His face flushed like I was implying something.

"Ness," Jacob paused. "I don't know if we should pursue this right now. I mean I love you and I want to marry you but," he stopped.

I interrupted. "Jake, I am technically only four years old. I may look 16, but I am so much younger. I don't know if you want to go marrying a four year old" I laughed. The thought was ridiculous. My parents would kill us if we got married. I needed to do so many more things in my life before Jacob and I could ever be more than best friends. I don't think he realized how hard it was going to be when he imprinted. I wish he would have left Forks and found someone else to love. Away from the Cullens; away from Bella and the life he had here.

"Renesmee, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. Not even your mother and I would have, and almost did, die for her. You need to understand that when I imprinted on you, I chose to never be separated from you. You are my world, my future and my eternity. I know without a doubt that I never want to love anyone but you for the rest of my life," Jacob argued. The tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes had begun to fall. I crawled my way over to him and wiped his face. When I finally chose to lay my head upon his shoulder, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Jacob, I love you. You know that you mean the world to me and I truly owe you my life. For right now we just need to take time to figure out exactly who we are. I know that each day is going to place more strain on our relationship but in the end it will be worth it. We should head back to the house," I ended it right there. I wanted to pour out my little heart with 16 years of emotions packed into four short years of life.

"You're right Ness. They are all probably wondering where we went. I need to talk to Jasper anyway," Jacob concluded.

**Hoped you really liked this one. I am going to keep trying to write Jacob into the story more because I feel he is essential. I know this one is still set in the past, but I promise once I get the main blood and guts of the story out of the way I can begin writing Nessie's present day life into the story. As always PLEASE REVIEW. It means the world to me to hear from my readers. Any comments are welcome. Thanks and keep reading. There is plenty more to come. Catch ya on the ol' flip-flop, Miraclesacure :)**


End file.
